In the Wrong Lane
by Syropeify
Summary: A story of love taking place around the episode "Stranded" With Jimmy and Cindy contemplating and believeing they can never exist together, will their love be lost forever?
1. Default Chapter

**In The Wrong Lane**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy lol!**

**Authors Note: Inspired by Tatu's album "200km/H in the wrong lane" I am aware that their songs represent lesbianism, however I thought a different interpretation could be used.**

**This fic takes place around the episode "Stranded" (FAVOURITE episode EVER)**

**It has a different take to it though, different ending etc. So it kind of follows it in the first chapter, but I promise you it changes.**

_All the things she said all the things she said…_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head…_

I couldn't comprehend her words. Not right now. Not when the sunlight was reflecting so elegantly against her features, broadening those daring green eyes, which had narrowed over the course of our argument.

_All the things she said all the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head…_

"The equator is an invisible line Cindy! You can't see it!"

"Yes you can Nerdtron!"

"No you can't Vortex! Look I'll prove it to you!"

_This is not enough…_

Of course, I asked Sheen and Carl to come along. And Cindy wanted Libby there, because it's plainly obvious to her that an unbiased opinion was needed. So as the hover car buckled nervously under the strained weight, and the thoughts of skipping school erased from young minds, we set off into impending daylight and threatening dusk.

During this time, aside from driving, my eyes would every so often glance at the centre of light. But she could not feel my eyes watching her. The warm sun licked my skin as the exact co-ordinates were in place. Swirling my hand across the water, once again I proved Cindy wrong.

"See, the exact co-ordinates of the Equator, and there is no line." Casted upon her face was defeat, yet she struggled, grasping onto that once of dignity she never really had.

"No see its there!" She pointed across the ocean, however it was plainly obvious she had lost. Still, the urge to humour her sprung from the pits of my stomach.

"I don't see anything Cindy."

"You're not looking in the right direction Nerdtron." She strained her torso across the side of the car. "It's right there." At this point, both of our bodies were leaning dangerously, but at that moment, all that matter was how close she was to me.

"Guys…be careful you might fall out!" Libby warned us, her shrill yet mellow tone ringing throughout the air. And was that a look of admiration Sheen?

As fate would have it, she slipped and fell, but not before my hand was able to grasp the heaven that was hers.

And then, the voices were calling out to us as I tumbled into the shimmers below. Gone were our friends, just us left treading the open waters.

Off in the distance we spotted land, so taking strength we swam those open waters to salvation, and destruction.

_I'm in serious shit _

_I feel totally lost_

"What are we going to do Neutron?! This is all your fault!" She cried, falling against the sand and standing again.

"We have to be rational Cindy, our lives depend on it." At this point, her brave facade had fallen, leaving a scared little girl. Babblings about lessons and schools and 4:30s rang through the air, but the most important thing was of course, finding water.

_If I'm asking for help, its only because…_

So we trampled on, through that thick jungle with the snakes after us and hopeless hearts beating deep inside our souls. It was at that point, when we jumped into that spring, our salvation, I discovered a wonderful and painful feeling.

_Being with you, has opened my eyes…_

I felt something other than hatred for that Cindy Vortex. And somehow, I liked it.

_Could I ever believe, such a perfect surprise?_

So that's what had driven me to open oyster after oyster, looking for that special grain of sand created into the wonderful jewel. And it was when the sun was setting on the tropical horizon, crackling fires and smoke rising into the sky that we awkwardly managed some sort of a rather deep conversation.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how _

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out…_

"You know Jimmy…I've actually had a good time hanging with you…" Her face had obtained the essence of a tropical burn.

"Well Cind- Wait, did you just call me Jimmy?"

"That is your name isn't it?" She blinked, shifting away.

"Well yes but…never mind." It occurred to me now that there really wasn't anything wrong with her calling me Jimmy, and I felt almost sorry and apologetic for reacting the way I did. I scooted closer, gathering courage. She turned those haunting green eyes towards me.

"Well…If I could be stranded on an island with one person, it would be you." I felt a warm smile creeping across my face.

"I have a present for you Cindy." Her face lit up.

"For me? Out here?" Reaching behind my back, I pulled the oyster from before.

"For you." I handed that fragile rock to her, and was amused by the way her face fell.

"A shell...how lovely…" I moved even closer. With the gentlest of a whisper stirring the hair tucked away behind her ear, her eyes lit up in wonderment.

"Open it…"

"Oh Jimmy it's beautiful!" The pearl reflected the fading fires across the ocean. Closing that box again, she slipped her hand into mine, and our heads leaned against each other, content in life for once.

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

In the truest sense of clichés, nothing lasts forever. Our beloved friends found us, saved us and we left that blessed island.

_I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her too much_

Cindy was quiet on the way home, with occasional comments to questions. They had not seen her begging me as we left, wanting to stay in peace and solitude. No school, just us. Before we left, I ran back into the jungle to grab my shirt (of course in all the excitement I had almost forgotten it.) That was when I saw the heart on a tree, the initials C and J. But no leap of romance jumped from my boggled mind. For the slashes along that tree were deep, and fresh, with a hint of red stains. And I knew, things wouldn't be the same.

_Wanna fly her away, where the sun and the rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame…_

It hadn't dawned on her the way we must be when we returned. Not on the island. However, it stirred the thoughts within my own mind. And soon enough, they were engraved in hers.

_When they stop and stare, don't worry me_

_Cause I'm feeling for her, what she's feeling for me_

We stepped off the hover car, not even a glance was given my way. But I know what we both want, we can't have. Not now.

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head…_

It was at that point she pulled me aside, away from them (being lost at sea had our parents frantic). She didn't say anything, but placed some unknown object into my hand and walked away.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head…_

**MusicSpirit: So...that's the first chapter. It follows the context of that episode, but things will take a different leap. Don't you worry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**30 Minutes**

_Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide…_

I watched the rain pelt depressingly against the warming asphalt. Ever since that fateful day, I couldn't think straight. Couldn't understand what I had done wrong. And in the falling light I realized that I didn't want to know. I shouldn't have given it to him. I knew he wouldn't understand. He may be a mathematical genius, knowledge of broad sciences, but he would never be able to understand the art of symbolism.

Outside I could see the romantic exchange between Libby and Sheen. You would have thought that it would be me and Jimmy. But no, it was they who found romance, and I who had lost hope. It made no sense…

It bothered me now that we didn't argue anymore. Things hadn't gone back the way they were before. I had to do something, anything. I couldn't let things slip from my grasp again.

_Do we run?  
Should I hide?_

_For the Rest_

_Of my life…_

So I was standing outside in the pouring rain, my hair limp in its conventional ponytail. Gathering strength within my self, I knocked on that fallen shack.

"Whose there?" I saw no image, but heard his distinct voice.

"It's…me Jimmy, can…can we talk?" A buzzing of sounds clicked around me.

"What is it Vortex?" Ouch…it stung how he refused to use my first name.

"I…I wanted to talk to you." The harsh water was falling harder.

"Come in." I expected some sort of drop, or anything remotely terrifying and painful. But the door just opened, and inside was he who haunted my every waking thought. I remembered the lab; I had been in there before…so I didn't understand why he wouldn't let me in now. His arms crossed, he regarded me closely before speaking. "What do you want?"

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

I was soaking wet, the water dropping onto the floor.

"I…thought...umm…well…" Ice was bestowing itself upon me from those eyes."I thought maybe we should…discuss…" I struggled to find the words that had perfectly formed the shape of my mouth.

"Discuss what Cindy? You're wasting my time." I tumbled backwards as the force of his words slapped me.

_In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes_

"Libby and Sheen…" I had meant to say us. It was screaming in my head.

"What about Libby and Sheen?" I wrapped my arms around myself. It was freezing, and I was sure it wasn't just the temperature.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives_

"Well…I…I was thinking we could try for them. As friends you know? She's my best friend, and your Sheen's. I think…"

"You think it would be best for them that we got along. Understood. I will come up with a suitable contract and I will contact you in school." He turned away. I thought for a moment he was shaking in anger or fear or something…but then...he was composed like before.

"Umm Jimmy we don't really-"

"Cindy I'm very busy." I gave up.

_30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

I failed. I left that hut of his, mumbling incoherent replies to his parents' babbling as they sat in the garden. The sun had come out, but it should have been raining. I wanted it to be stormy as the gods through their angered weapons upon the weak mortals. I wanted floods crashing in as pirate ships haunted the severe seas. I wanted hurricanes and torrential downpours as the evils of the world consumed everything into darkness…

_30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame_

But that sun still shone, as though mocking my pain. As I stumbled across the street to the safe haven of my home, that storm I had wanted so badly hit. It hit harder then anything could have. And all I could do was whisper his name…

_30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

**Jimmy**

I felt…well I couldn't really say how I felt. Betrayed? No…because that's how I wanted to justify my actions. But really it was out of spite…out of hurt and longing. I couldn't watch her walk away. It already hurt to see her so helpless.

_Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes_

Goddard had witnessed everything so I asked for his advice. "Goddard options."

"Say Your Sorry." No…that wouldn't work. Even then, I didn't want to say I was sorry.

"Next option." His screen never changed. But he was just a mechanical dog, he didn't understand anything. He didn't see what she placed in my hand…

_Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain_

It had stopped raining outside. But I knew, that it didn't stop for Cindy. I knew what she was feeling, because it was killing me too.

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

"Come on Goddard, I have some work to do."

_Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail_

Taking the long route to my lab, I walked painfully. I wanted something, something to take it away. I wanted…I wanted Cindy. But we could never be and she just couldn't understand that.

"Option 2: Be together" I knew what the screen meant, but I refused to recognize it. What life gave us we couldn't change.

_30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

So I had to be content with what I had. Even…if only for those precious 30 mins it seemed…I had her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: Hi! Chapter 3 here. I have already written chapter 5 and now working chapter 4. However you might not get an update for a while, since I'm going away on a cruise on Friday. And during the Christmas break, my boyfriend is staying with us (he has recently become deaf) so I will be spending my free time with him  Have a "Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukah, a Crazy Kwanza, a tip top Tec, and a solemn and dignified Raman don." , **

**Clowns**

_Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now? _

I wish that life was fair, and not unjust like everyone tells you. I wish that…oh forget it. It wouldn't matter. Because there's only one thing I want, and I can't ever have it. He's made that clear.

_All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
_

He never told me of course. But I know. I know from the looks he gives me. I know from that stupid piece of paper. But I mustn't be cruel for I must cherish what we did have.

_Through floating forests in the air  
'Cross the rolling open sea_

I wish he hadn't misunderstood the inner workings of my heart. I wish that…wishing will never get me anywhere. So I wandered the streets of Retroville, looking for something, anything.

_Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
_

I contemplated the Candy Bar, and decided for it. But I wasn't prepared for the shock that deranged me from time.

_Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you_

Everyone was there. Laughing, eating, drinking, dancing…He was there. And in his hand, the one I so often dreamed about holding mine…was Betty Quinlan's.

_Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
_

There was silence. I felt eyes upon me, but I knew they weren't really there. And the voices still ringed through the dreadful scene in my eyes. He looked up at me, and I felt him immobilize me to my spot. My lip quivering, hands shaking. He gave a meek smile and squeezed her hand, turning his love struck gaze upon her darling face. I took a step backwards, still registering in the depths of my mind that he found someone else, and I was nothing.

_Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear_

My friend for life joined them at their secluded booth, hushing their speech and casting awkward glances towards me. Sheen and Carl too, hopped inside. And I realized I had been replaced.

_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
_

There were masks…wigs...red noses…I swirl around. They were everywhere. I was the fool, the mime. They were mocking me, faces of pain staring back at me. I couldn't stay, not here in the funhouse where I was the puppeteer lost among the sea of dolls. I turned away from them, walking into light's beckoning song. It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and in faith I spun around, to find my eyes suffocating in a blanket of darkness, rather then floating on the waves of blue.

_Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now_

I turned away but felt the forceful grip control my movement, once again searching for something I would never recognize. "I'm sorry Cindy." I heard his voice, and wished it were the comfort of someone else's. I smiled softly for him, laughing it off as if it were nothing.

"Its okay Nick."

_Can you see me now?  
_

I looked into the bar from the outside window, feeling his eyes make contact with mine. There was a look, just meant for me. Not Betty, not Sheen or Carl. Me. I wanted him to see I loved him.

_Can you see me now?_

I wanted him to believe we had something, anything. He turned his head away as she whispered in his ear, and the fury of envy consumed my senses. "Cindy, you wanna go for a walk or something?" He looked like he cared.

"I'm alright Nick, I need some time today. But…maybe, later we could catch a film?" There was a genuine smile gracing his face, and I wanted so much for it to be him that I pined for.

"Sure, I'll give you a call." He walked away, and I turned towards the RetroVille Park.

_  
Can you see?  
Can you see?_

I glanced once more, but now the glass was the mirror reflections of what never belonged to me. Nick called back towards me, "He's not worth the whole damn bunch of you put together." _  
_

_See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere_

I understood that I couldn't hold on to something. I had to let things fly away, as I would in the end. Friendships do change, and if I'm dropped then… I'm dropped. All the same, it stung deep inside. For I felt I wasn't Cindy Vortex anymore.

_But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share_

Strolling along the greens of the earth, and warmth casting down upon me I tried to find out who I was now. Now that I didn't have Libby, now that those heated arguments dominating the classroom setting were gone. Now that it didn't matter anymore about the knowledge, and the grades.

_See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
_

I wanted to be someone, anyone. Anyone but this empty girl aimlessly walking around the park. I plopped myself down on the grass, in the comfort of life's shadows. "Cindy…it was never meant to be." Nick had materialized behind me, and sat next to me. I found it strange to hear such words in his voice.

_Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay  
_

"I know Nick…but…For once I just wanted…something." Surprisingly, I think he understood. I know Nick is not the brightest, but sometimes I felt that he knew more then he let on.

_Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go_

He nodded softly. "I'll leave you for awhile." Like a whisper of a breeze, he vanished. I felt…surrounded and alone at the same time. Gazing up at nature's sky, I smiled. The tears were flowing freely and still I smiled. And soon, the pain became so great that I had to laugh. It reverberated in the sky, the sound of my laughter…

_Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear_

I knew now what I didn't know then. It was ironic I suppose, or possibly a paradox. Like Shakespeare's Macbeth, where "Lesser than Macbeth and greater" defined the impossible. We were that paradox of irony. We weren't suppose to be together, and somehow we slipped through that crack.

_All this black and cruel despair_

But Jimmy got out, and found bliss and content. And I didn't.

_This is an emergency_

I realized now that, Betty was not smarter than I. However, she was my alter ego. Sweet, caring, beautiful.

_Don't you hide your eyes from me  
_

I was at my house now, not even realizing I had drifted away from the park. Across the street were Jimmy, and Betty. I gazed at him, but he turned his eyes away.

_Open them and see me now_

I wanted him to see me, so I still stood there. Watching them, a masochistic nature approaching my senses as they kissed. I should have ran, or spun away, or something. But I watched as their silent wrath inflicted itself upon me.

_Open them and see me now_

His eyes were open. But they weren't open for me. They would never be open for me.

_Clowns all around you…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ya Soshla S Uma**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Sorry this has taken awhile, I tried to finish this chapter BEFORE Chris came but that didn't happen lol! Here it is :D I've also added chapter 5 so enjoy! I'm currently working on the next chapter of Progression, and…I dunno when I'll start back on suffer in silence. **

_I am all gone  
It is very serious_

So I'm sitting here, surrounded by friends and laughter. The good kind of laughter, which sends smiles spiralling across regions of childhood. Where trees and spirits of life happily float through the air, while sprites of nature mischievously play tricks on light's reflection. For some reason; however, I am not laughing. Sure smiles grace my face. But I, Jimmy Neutron, am not smiling, nor laughing at the situation around me.

_Situation HELP  
Situation SOS_

Aphrodite sits before me. Well, in a sense I suppose. For her hair is black, and brown eyes illuminate her soft, freckled face. Gentle. She is gentle. Or so she looks it. But I'm starting to realize that maybe…

_I cannot understand myself  
Where did you appear from?_

She is not whom I want. She is not what I think I want. But I don't know what life is offering me. I don't know anything.

_The light is shutting down  
I am flying somewhere_

"Jimmy, lets get another round of chocolate shakes." Absentmindedly I nod. Her voice is…sweet. Its sweet like the sickening candy I've been sucking down all day. Everyday. Its cake and strawberries with whip cream. Sugar powdered hands grab my own. "Oh Jimmy this is so wonderful!" She is the dream every child imagines. She is that land of sweets and candy. She is the endless mountains of ice cream.

_Without you there is no me  
I don't want anything_

Funnily enough, I don't want it. I don't really…crave it the way I used to. I want…god knows what the hell I want. Cindy? No…. she is Aphrodite in nature. Cruel, harsh, lustful. Well not… lustful.

_It is the slow poison  
It is making me crazy_

She's feeding me her sweet essence of love and affection. It's affecting my senses. I cannot think straight. See straight. This madness intoxicating me.

_But they say it is all my fault._

"Jimmy this is great! We should all double date! You and Betty, me and Libby, and Carl and a Llama!" I hear Sheen's voice. I see him. I can't…acknowledge?

"Oh Jimmy, we could go see that new movie!"

"Which one? I want to see Napoleon Dynamite, he looks like me!" Carl smiled wistfully. "It has a Llama in it!"

"For 30 seconds Carl! I bet Ultra lord is there!"

_I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind_

I don't care what we do. I just don't understand. I feel misplaced and delirious.

_I need her  
I need her_

She smiles at me, and I come to my senses. Its Betty who makes me feel happy and wonderful. She's not destroying me. I'm just overreacting.

"Sure we can see it, how about tonight?" Pressure vices my arm.

"Oh yes! But I have to go get ready. Lets all meet outside the cinema!" She kisses me, and catcalls fill the room. And then…she is gone.

_I have lost my mind  
I need her._

I'm pining and I'm wishing so many different things. I feel…torn inside. I can't comprehend what's happening to me. Everyone is leaving and I stand to leave as well. Hands shoved in my pocket, Goddard on my tail, I wander home.

_Without you I am not myself  
Without you there is no me_

It didn't feel right today. Betty didn't belong in my group of friends. Cindy did. Cindy, whose…. golden hair and blue eyes were that of Aphrodite…. Venus.

_But they say, they say  
It is delirium_

I was so confused about everything. Did I want Betty? Did I need Cindy?

_It is poison from the sun  
It is making me crazy_

I gazed up into the stars, catching a glimpse of the planet whose rays illuminated the sky. I reached out to touch it, to bask in its warmth of light. But my hands could not grasp the glow in the sky.

_But they say it is all my fault  
I did try to forget_

"Hey there Jimbo!" Right on time, my father.

"Hey Dad…" He sat himself onto our porch, and motioned for me to do the same.

"So Jimbo." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I knew from the tone that I'd be subjected to one of his…talks.

"Yes dad?"

"Who was that girl I saw you smooching with the other day?" Blood rose in my cheeks, but it was only of shame.

"Nobody important." I mumbled.

"Now Jimbo, you shouldn't be randomly kissing girls! You could hurt their feelings and that's not very nice."

"I know Dad."

"Now I think it's time I gave you the talk." I distracted myself once again by the sparkling crystals. Across the street I saw her room. I couldn't see her, or even a shadow. But her light was on, so I knew she was there. And I felt her eyes observing me.

_To the end and down  
I did count the poles  
And confused birds_

"And so the queen bee decided she wanted honey pie, and not honey rumble pie…."

"Dad, I think I understand."

"Oh good son, well I must go! I have some ducks to arrange in an alphabetical order." His presence left and once again I was alone. My watched told me I should be heading to the Cinema…but I found I didn't want to suffer through Betty's intoxicating kisses. Sure...they're nice but I don't know. It's not what I want.

_Without you there is no me  
Let me go, let me go_

"Hey Neutron." I turned to see Nick. What was Nick doing here in my neighbourhood?

"Hey Nick, what...what are you doing here?"

"Hanging around…" He glanced over at the temple of Aphrodite. "Making sure Cindy's okay."

"W-what do you mean? What's wrong with Cindy?" I knew what was wrong. And I was the cause of it.

"You sure are a dumbass Neutron."

_I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind_

He skates away, and it ticks past six. I'm not going. I can't. To create the façade for my friends, to lose precious time.

_I need her  
I need her_

I…I can't face them again.

_I have lost my mind  
I need her._

I can't face her again. I need…I've….

_I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind_

In dawning dusk I quietly slip away into my room, writing pathetic notions in a journal.

_I need her  
I need her_

The moon rises and I see her face. I see what I want. What I need. I conclude that I'm losing myself. And as soft beams radiate the room, I fall asleep into Night's comforting haze.

_I have lost my mind  
I need her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Gonna Get Us Chapter 5**

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

We ran, faster and faster into those daring forests and jungles of pain and longing. Looking back I saw the fear painted on her face, and wondered what it was I was doing to create such chaos for us both.

_Starting from here, lets make a promise_

_You and me, let's just be honest_

"Cindy." I was gasping for the dismal life force of air. She had fallen and I grasped her hand. " We can't stop, we have to keep going."

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

She bit her lip but nodded, squeezing my hand tightly as we ran further and further. They were after us. I couldn't let them break us apart. Not now.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

I could see the gates ahead. The gates of safety and hope. She fell again and I went down with her, hiding from the beams of hatred attempting to find us. The air blew fiercely in our ears as she cried out softy.

_We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining down upon you_

"Cindy, come on, they'll get us." She grabbed my hand again, pulling her weary body from the stained ground.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,_

_they're not gonna get us_

"Jimmy." She panted as we sprinted across the forest floor. I turned my longing gaze towards her. "Jimmy we can't run forever. We can't do this." I averted my senses to the horrific howling in the night air.

"Cindy we can make it. Please trust me." Jogging faster, we hurtled over fallen logs and scrambled over the boulders betraying us.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel_

We stopped for a moment, catching our much-needed breaths. She was crying softly. I knew she hurt. I knew she was terrified of what lay behind us, and what stood before us. But we had to try. I knew we could make it; I had faith in everything we had.

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

"Cindy, lets turn this way, they believe we'll be heading straight. But if we take a left, and go round, it'll trick them." I held such hope in my eyes. She gazed at me in wonderment.

"Jimmy, I ache…how much running will we have to do? How much longer will this take? They'll…they'll always be after us…we can't…we can't do this anymore. I can't live a life in fear…we can't be…." I grabbed her shoulders, looking into those green eyes, those eyes of despair.

"No Cindy. You can. We can. It's just a little farther. Please Cindy…you have to have faith in us." I stroked that delicate cheek of hers, savouring the softness in my hand. Leaning forward, I placed a chaste kiss upon those quivering lips. "We can do it Cindy…" I pulled her with me, taking a sharp left into the dense forestry.

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing_

I just wanted us. Us to be together. No sneers or accusations. Nothing from anybody but the peacefulness of our hearts. They would never comprehend what we had. What rightfully belonged to us, they wanted to take, to destroy. They didn't understand us.

_Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us_

The howling stopped in the distance, it was just the sounds of our pulsing hearts, our crunching feet. "We should stop, they could hear us." She whispered in fear. I snatched her into my arms, breathing heavily as I caressed her back.

"Don't you see…they've stopped. They've given up. We're free Cindy…we're free!"

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

She smiled, running her hands across my arms. It was a picture of serenity, of timeless love and age.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

"We're free…" I whispered into her hair, breathing in the sweet aroma. She looked up at me, closing her eyes and bringing those delectable lips to mine. She was intoxicating my senses.

_They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us_

She screamed and I felt her ripped from my hold. She cried out wordlessly as a pair of golden eyes fixed on mine, before I was pushed into the vortex of darkness and pain.

_Nothing can stop us, not now I love you_

"Cindy!" I cried out and realized in my sweating fear I was in bed. Panting heavily, I leaned my body back down, staring outside my window, across the way to where she lay.

In those numb moments of nightfall,I concluded that it didn't matter what I wanted, because love is nothing we want it to be, and everything it could be.

In those waking moments of daylight, a surge of agony coursed through my veins. I realized, that I would rather have her in those few seconds, instead of living this lie.

_Not gonna get us…_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron

School. School is a place where hell hides in the creaks of worn desks and the scratches on the wall. Hell seeps into the floors. I used to love school. School was a haven, a place of competition, of being the best. But I could no longer claim that prize. Right now the school is empty. Everyone else is chattering outside, trying to abstain from the entrapment of the school walls for as long as possible. But I cannot handle them. So I headed straight inside, letting the quiet shroud my brain, letting it ooze and place me in a meditated state.

_I complicated our lives_

_By falling in love with him_

_I complicated our lives_

_Now I'm losing my only friend_

I sit wordlessly at my desk. I didn't sleep, I couldn't sleep. All I could imagine was the way he looked at her, the way he touched her. I kept replying their kiss over and over in my weary brain. I couldn't let go of him. Not when he looked at me through the windows of the Candy Bar, I just…

_He loves me, He loves me not_

All I wanted was to be normal again. I had to be normal again. I had to find a way to become me and rid myself of his presence, of his ability to torture me. The classroom fills, people laughing away as they prepare for the day's lesson. I pretend to work on a paper, act distracted. I can't let them see me weakened and beat. My body tenses when he walks into the classroom. I don't even need to see him, I can just feel him. I keep working, writing as he sits down next to me, my hands trembling. I have to pretend that I am okay. I can feel his eyes watching me intensely and I choose to ignore it. I will not give in.

The morning is hard, I barely make it through. The break consisted of apologies from Libby and pitying looks from others. During lunch Libby sits with me, out on the steps of the school. I am quiet and let her babble on. I do not listen, but gaze without focus on the world before me.

"You know, Nick totally has a crush on you." Her words somewhat register in my mind.

"Really? That's nice…" Libby looks crestfallen. I know she was hoping for a reaction, a positive one. I knew she was trying, trying to make up for what had happened the other day.

"Yeah…someone told me that he's going to ask you out, to the movies." I keep quiet, not mentioning his efforts of care from before. The bell rings and we head back to class. Libby is quiet and upset and I realize that I need to make more of an effort on my part to rebuild our friendship.

"Hey Libby, what are you doing tomorrow night?" She turns to me and smiles.

"Well girl I ain't got no plans except to hang with you!" She frantically pulls out her phone and I watch her fingers text Sheen that she has to cancel. I grab the phone from her before she can finish, a feat in itself, as Libby is the champion text messenger.

"Don't cancel on Sheen, we can hangout on Thursday, is that okay?" She nods her head and I give her back her phone.

By the end of the day, I am the first one to leave. His presence is intoxicating, overwhelming and I just need to get out.

As I walk home, I begin to contemplate what it is I should do. What it is I can do to regain my self back. I decide I needed to be strong. I wasn't going to let him beat me. I wasn't going to let her get the best of me. I was going to do what I could, I was going reclaim my place as Cindy Vortex. I was going forget them and become me. I have to go back to who I was before the name Jimmy Neutron was in existence to my town. And before Jimmy Neutron…There was Nick Dean.

_I started blurring the lines_

_Because I didn't care_

_I started crossing the line_

Nick. The 'coolest' guy in school. The guy that all the girls wanted, and all the guys envied. Nick would be the one to help me get back on track, to reclaim everything I had lost. I use to spend hours fawning over him...

_Cause you were never there_

_No where to turn,_

_No one to help,_

_It's almost like I don't even know myself_

As I walk into my house, I formulate my plan. I'd have to start dating Nick and move beyond my current circle of friends. I had to forget Jimmy Neutron.

_He loves me, He loves me not_


End file.
